


[fanmix] Ms. Potts Requests: A Soundtrack Of Loud Girl-Power Tunes

by reena_jenkins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (That's Why Swagger Jagger Is On This Mix), Community: pod_together, Fanmix, Gen, Girl Power, JARVIS Has A Sense Of Humor, Pepper Potts Is Awesome, Workout Mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pepper exercises on the treadmill, and exorcises her demons, to the poppy beats of GRRRRRRL POWER TUNES</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A fanmix to accompany <span class="u">Friendship Set on Fire</span>, a Pod_Together 2014 project written by circa_bamboo and read by blackglass, circ_bamboo, and reena_jenkins</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanmix] Ms. Potts Requests: A Soundtrack Of Loud Girl-Power Tunes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friendship Set on Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188167) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass), [circ_bamboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circ_bamboo/pseuds/circ_bamboo), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



 

 

**Ms. Potts Requests: A Soundtrack Of Loud Girl-Power Tunes**

[ **download this mix as a zip file right over here** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Ms.%20Potts%20Requests%20-%20A%20Soundstrack%20Of%20Loud%20Girl-Power%20Tunes.zip)

 

1\. bang bang - jesse j, ariana grande, nicki minaj

| 

2\. man i feel like a woman - shania twain  
  
---|---  
  
3\. 18 wheeler - p!nk

| 

4\. wannabe - spice girls  
  
5\. because i’m awesome - the dollyrots

| 

6\. i am supergirl - krystal harris  
  
7\. do it like a dude - jessie j

| 

8\. bitch - meredith brooks  
  
9\. fighter - christina aguilera

| 

10\. independent women - destiny’s child  
  
11\. stronger - kelly clarkson

| 

12\. i will survive - gloria gaynor  
  
13\. respect - aretha franklin

| 

14\. girls just wanna have fun - cyndi lauper  
  
15\. i’m every woman - chaka khan

| 

16\. bad girls - m.i.a.  
  
17\. trouble - natalia kills

| 

18\. run the world - beyonce  
  
19\. swagger jagger - cher lloyd

| 

20\. bloody ice cream - bikini kill  
  
21\. suddenly i see - kd tunstall

| 

22\. shake it off - taylor swift  
  
 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a single line from Friendship Set on Fire \- _"At this point Ms. Potts went to the treadmill and requested a soundtrack of loud girl-power tunes."_ \- and then everything kind of....snowballed. Thanks in part to the generous musical selections made by blackglass and circ_bamboo, the original mix had 30 songs on it. Ultimately, I had to cut it down to a length than even non-Extremis-enhanced people could keep up with on the treadmill. 
> 
> There's also a mix for Natasha to work on wooing Pepper by, but that cover art's not finished yet. Stay tuned for those tunes!


End file.
